The present invention relates to a sling device for holding animals or articles and more particularly to hanging or suspending such animals or articles by the effect of their own weight.
The invention is especially concerned with, though not exclusively, the transportation of fowl, such as chickens, ducks, turkeys or geese, from their coops or where they are raised to pick-up or collector trucks by means of conveyors.